The Godslingers 300: Chapter 25
Dan POV I woke up to sound of shouting I opened my eyes and sat up, staring at the door. What could be going on? I got up and felt the warmness of someones flesh. I jumped in surprise to see it was Jeannette, fast asleep. Suddenly the memories of the night before rushed back and i blushed but then a feeling of dread came over me....''what have I done?! '' I shook my head in anger, i shouldn't have been so stupid! If Jeannette were to get pregnant then i would have an heir and when i died Takamji wouldn't just disappear with me, it would go to my heir and he would be stuck with the burden just like i was when my father died. I banged my head across the wall hard and Jeannette woke from the sound "Dan are you ok?" I looked at her, her brown eyes melting away all worry and stress in my body "Yes...everythings fine" I grabbed my clothes and got dressed, as did she. We walked out the room together to see the others all gathered around a strange, glowing weapon. "Whats that?" i asked, approaching Clark who was right beside Sophia, she didn't scowl at me like i thought she just held Clarks hand and smiled at the weapon like it was the answer to all our problems "Me and Sophia have finally found a way to defeat Arcreios! This weapon is made from the rarest ores in the world and should penetrate his rock hard skin and all his spell wards he created to protect himself, i call it ''Arcreios Bane" '' I smiled and patted Clark on the shoulder "Great work dude" Clark nodded his acknowledgement and turned back to the weapon. Melvin shouted out "Well lets go! Lets use this to kill that son of a b*tch!" A thought then came into my head "But what about what Jeannette said, about the Chosen Five?" "Loads of rubbish, probably just a weird dream" Said Melvin, reaching out to grab the weapon. When it touched him the weapon shone a pale blue and the next thing we knew Melvin flew away from the weapon and hit the wall hard. "Melvin!" Screamed Desdemona, running to his aid. We stared as Desdemona checked him "He's uncoinscious" She sighed in relief "What the hell happened?" Rin said, looking at the weapon in fear. "I dunno" said Clark "When i touched it nothing happened, all it did was glow normally" Suddenly i relised it "The weapon can only be used by the Chosen Five..." i muttered then i shouted loudly "It can only be used by the Chosen Five! That must mean that you, Clark, are one of the Chosen!" Clark stared at me then at everyone "M-me?" "Yeah! and guys this is a great way of finding out which of all of us is the Chosen Five!" Kyu nodded "Yeah! Lets try it!" We all took a firm hold of the weapon and suddenly the weapon shone like a thousand suns, blinding us for a moment . The next thing i knew was that me, Kyu, Rin, Clark and Desdemona were the only ones left holding the weapon, the rest were either uncoinscious or laying on the ground, dazed. Then i noticed it, each one of our hands were glowing in differant colors and was hard as if we were holding a gauntlet, mine was glowing red and blue, Kyu was glowing grey and white, Desdemona was glowing purple and violet, Clark was black and yellow and Rin was red and brown. "I-i'm a Chosen?" Said Desdemona "But...i'm not all that important" I put my hand on her shoulder "Don't cut yourself short, in lots of occasions we wouldn't be here without you" Desdemona blushed then went back to helping Melvin. "So...we have the weapon" Said Rin "And we know who the Chosen are" Said Clark "So when do we take the fight directly to Arcreios?" I asked Kyu. "In 3 days, we need to prepare and get as much rest as we can" he said "And we need to decide who will carry the weapon" Everyone looked at me "What! me? No i should be protecting the one who has it, i don't want you guys getting hurt protecting me!" Jeannette took my hand "Your the only one who can, it is what your goal is, to strike right at the heart of Arcreios, well here's your chance" I thought for a moment "Fine, i'll do it" Category:Luke 12346 Category:The Godslingers 300